Too Quiet
by ALookIntoMyWorld
Summary: Jay makes a promise to never speak to anyone ever again and finds it difficult to keep, especially when he gets injured. Should he break his promise or keep quiet? Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or the cover image.
1. Chapter 1: The Promise

**Chapter One: The Promise**

"Back so soon?" Sensei Wu inquired as his students came back aboard the Bounty.

"Kind of," said Kai as he shot a glare at Jay.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," said Cole, "we would have been able to do what you wanted if Jay hadn't been such a motormouth and gave us away."

"You're not saying that it was _my_ fault," Jay said.

"You are the one that got us caught," Lloyd said.

"Sorry, guys, I didn't mean to. I just have a lot to say," said Jay, a bit hurt by their remarks.

"This has been an ongoing trend, Jay," Zane, the nindroid, said.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again," Cole said.

 **Later that night. . .**

Everyone sat around the dinner table but not too much eating was going on in the right corner. Jay, as usual, was talking everyone's ear off and it was starting to get irritating. How he had that much to say was beyond the other ninja, and quite frankly, they weren't paying much attention to what he was saying as they really did not care. Even Nya wanted just a bit of silence. A couple of different times someone would try to sneak a word or two into the conversation, but Jay would either ignore them and keep on talking away or simply say, "I'm not done talking yet". This usually was replied with Kai muttering under his breath, "You never are".

"And then, Fritz, he touched this weird snowy stuff which made him sick and go crazy and-" Jay began in one, big breath.

"Jay, seriously," Kai cut him off, "leave some oxygen for the rest of us. I really don't care about Fritz's space exploration."

Eating what was only about the third bite of his food, Jay said, "Sheesh, it looks like someone is a little hot under the collar."

"It's not just him. Besides, you have been talking so much that dinner is almost over," Lloyd said.

"Yeah," Cole said, "I don't think your mom would be too happy that you're not eating your vegetables."

Jay ate one piece of broccoli and continued rambling on, completely ignoring his brother's comments. The others rolled their eyes as Jay didn't care that they didn't care about his stories. Being extra chatty today, the ninja of lightning continued his speech, sometimes directly to one person and sometimes to everyone, all through dinner cleanup and a good chunk of the evening.

"I had this weird dream once that I had this pony, well actually it wasn't pony-it was a frog, and then, well maybe it wasn't a dream at all. Once when I was little I had this frog-" Jay began to say so quickly that his words were mixing and running together like too much paint on the same tray.

"Jay, be quiet! You're driving me insane!" Kai finally yelled out as he could no longer stand the chatter.

Taken aback by Kai's sudden outburst, Jay sheepishly said, "Sorry."

"No, he's right," Cole said, "I don't know how much more of this I can take! I wish you would just be quiet for once in your life."

Lloyd and Zane agreed with Cole and Kai as well.

"You don't think that too, do you, Nya?" Jay said, quieter than usual.

"Well," she said, "sort of. It was getting just a bit incessant."

The blue ninja knew he talked a lot but he didn't think his brothers and Nya felt this way. He felt very hurt that they told him to be quiet; he really wasn't told to be quiet too much in his life other than school, but he did not figure that counted as teachers told everyone to be quiet.

"Fine, then I won't ever speak again," Jay thought, that by this remark, he would get the others to apologize and let him continue his story. On the contrary, quite the opposite happened.

"Good," Kai said, "maybe we'll have some peace for once."

Jay thought they misunderstood him.

"Then I promise I'll be quiet for the rest of my life. The only thing you'll get from me is silence."

"Good, you will never last anyway," was the only reply he got.

The poor blue ninja was heartbroken and then became angry, storming off to his room. As Jay laid on his bed, he then realized the promise he had just made. They were right, he knew himself that he wouldn't last a day, let alone a lifetime, without talking. He was about to call it off but he stopped himself at the door. There was no way he was going to give them the pleasure of calling off his promise, especially so early on. Laying back down, he decided to keep his oath of silence until they were begging him to speak.

 **So I just randomly got the idea for this story and decided it would interesting to write:) I hope you like it and** ** _don't_** **forget to leave a review! Feel free to use constructive criticism. God bless!**


	2. Chapter 2: An Accident

**Chapter Two: An Accident**

"Jay, wake up!"

Said ninja awoke by all the yelling and pounding at his door and sleepily stretched and yawned. He had fallen asleep on top of his covers from last night. Jay was about to yell back, "I'm up!" but held back his tongue when he remembered his promise of silence. Instead, he quickly put on some fresh clothes and ran out of the room to join the others.

"Oversleep a bit?" Kai sarcastically asked Jay as he joined on the deck to train.

Jay didn't give the slightest response to his brother.

"Remember? Jay said he shall never speak again," said Zane.

"Oh yeah," Kai said. "How could I have forgotten that."

The five ninja continued on their usual training of kicking, punching, dueling, and spinjitsu, all the while growing more and more unsettled by the unnatural quietness. Between Lloyd, Kai, Zane, and Cole, they talked a bit, but there was not nearly as much chatter without Jay. Never in a million years would they admit the quietness was a bit unsettling though, and knowing it couldn't last more than a day at the _very_ most, they decided just to enjoy their temporary silence.

Jay, on the other hand, was determined not to quit so soon. Having no idea the others did begin to miss his gabble, he thought they hated him for being such a chatterbox and messing up their mission. He didn't blame them though because he knew they were right-he did talk too much.

Every once and a while, when he was alone, Jay would quietly talk to himself to get it out. There was no way he could keep all of his words inside. It had been one full day without the slightest peep and he was itching to talk. Jay decided to go on a walk so he could freely blabber all he wanted without anyone hearing him break his promise. The blue ninja didn't mind talking to himself at all; in fact, when he was growing up, he used to do it all the time, being an only child. As long as he was talking, he didn't care who it was to.

Jay told himself stories, acted out his favourite scenes of Fritz Donnigan, and made comments about the sceneries until he was satisfied and ready to head back. On his way, Jay looked up at the clouds to see what shapes he could make out of them, and consequently, he was not looking at where he was stepping. As his walk took place in a rocky environment, the ninja should have been paying more attention to where he was going and definitely not running to catch up with a cloud like he was. Jay ended up tripping over a rock, sticking up much farther than the rest, and hit to ground with a "thud".

"Owww," Jay groaned.

It felt like he had hurt his left ankle. When he stood back up, he knew for sure he had sprained his ankle because he had sprained his right ankle once before and knew how unpleasant it was and how it felt. Jay tried to shift most of his weight to his right leg and dusted himself off. Luckily, he was not too far from the Bounty. The ninja knew all he had to do was tell the others and- but if he told the others, that would be breaking his oath to keep quiet and the others would be mad at him for talking.

Jay felt so bad for being such a nuisance to his family that he decided to tell no one about his ankle and keep it hidden. He thought they'd be extra mad at him and think he couldn't do anything right. Taking a step, pain shot up his left ankle and he quickly lifted it off the ground. The ninja knew it would hurt but it had to be done; he had to get back. This step, Jay put as little weight as possible on his ankle and continued the process until he got back to the Bounty. Once on board, he tried his best to avoid the others so they wouldn't see his limp but was not so fortunate.

"Hi, Jay," Nya said, "that was long walk."

The ninja of lightning was forced to stand normally instead of like a flamingo with his injured leg up as Nya passed him in the hallway. The very second she turned the corner, Jay hopped on one foot to his bedroom, shut and locked his door, and collapsed on the floor. Wincing, he took off his shoe and rolled up his pant. His foot looked a mess. From his ankle to the sides of his foot were purple and red bruises beginning to form and Jay's foot had swollen a small bit along with his ankle. He tried to think of what his mom used to do for bruises and swelling. Thinking for a moment, he remembered-ice, she always put ice on him when he fell over.

Slipping his shoe back on (which was not as simple a task as usual because of the pain), Jay left his room in an adventure to get some ice from the kitchen freezer. He tried his best not to limp but it proved a difficult task. If anyone walked by, Jay would simply stand still until they passed and continue on limping. Once he was back safe in his room with a cup of ice he had gotten from the kitchen, Jay set to work on bandaging himself up. Rummaging through his closet, he found and old strip of fabric and decided that would do quite nicely. After leaving the cold glass of ice against his sprained ankle for a bit, he proceeded to wrap up his foot in the strip of fabric he had found. It was a rudimentary job, but it still worked, and fortunately, Jay's ninja outfit was loose enough to hide the bandaging.

Now all he had to do was survive on his own with a sprained ankle that everyone else is oblivious to and continue to not speak. Simple right?

 **Here's chapter two by request and I hope you like it as much as the first:) I had no idea you all would be so fond of the story, I mean, sixteen reviews! You guys are the bestXD I hope you review for this chapter too:D**

 **Thank you Kai's Girlfriend, May, Angel Star Ninja, ShinyShiny9, SwimmerNinja13, Sketchdex, MowsTrap, Seirra32, bayboo20, Kairocksrainbow, fadedmemories88, TacoNightFury, Aldecaalfi, JayandNya4evr, TheFalconNinja2015, AEStarWars, ABCSonicKirbyWarriors, Gamer Katie, Guest, and 1234 for reviewing/following/ favouriting! (I hope I got everyone.)**

 **Kai's Girlfriend: Don't worry, I'll update kidnapped on Friday.**

 **ShinyShiny9: Yeah, me too. . .**

 **TacoNightFury: Nope, not a oneshot.**

 **Thanks for all of the support and God bless you all!**


	3. Chapter 3: Training

**Chapter Three: Training**

Unaware of their brother's injuries, everyone else on the Bounty went about their usual business. They were just finishing up their weekly Saturday chores and were not too happy that Jay participated in none. Jay's chores were to fix anything that might have been broken and dust and sweep the entire Bounty. Luckily, there was not anything that needed to be fixed, but the other ninja did have to sweep and dust for Jay.

"Where is he anyway?" Kai said, irritated.

"I think I recall him going into his room," Zane said.

"Well," Lloyd said, "he's not skipping training too."

Cole, Zane, Lloyd, and Kai marched straight to Jay's room and tried to get in but the door was locked. They thought Jay was trying to hide from chores and training, little did they know he was attending his sprained ankle. The black ninja pounded four times on Jay's door.

"You might have been able to skip chores this week but you're not skipping training," he said.

"You still have to help out and do stuff even though you are not talking," Kai added.

Inside the room, Jay was freaking out. He knew the only way his ankle would heal would be by resting it, not training. He also knew the only way he was ever going to be allowed to rest was if he told them about his ankle, but if he did that, Jay would be breaking his promise. And if he broke his promise, then the others would think he was annoying and useless like Jay thought they thought. You can now see his dilemma, but Jay was a very determined person.

Standing up and limping over to the door, Jay opened it to show he would go with the others to train. When the four other ninja saw that Jay would go, they turned to go to the deck. The blue ninja limped behind his brothers (except when they turned around to check if he was still coming, then he would try to walk as normally as possible) and wondered how in Ninjago he would be able to train if he would barely even walk. Going up the stairs onto the deck was the hardest part, but after doing his best to hold back a few winces and nearly falling back down the stairs, he made it. When Wu came out too, Jay hoped he would say that they could do whatever type of training they wanted to. Then, he could just swing around his nunchucks without hurting himself any further.

"Today," Sensei Wu said, "you will be training on the course."

Jay's heart sank. That was the last thing he wanted to be doing with a sprained ankle.

"See if you can't beat each other's times. As iron sharpens iron, brother sharpens brother," Wu continued.

As Kai was extremely competitive and enjoyed the training course, he bounced over to turn it on. Soon, four rotating cylinders popped out of the deck, ready for their first victim. Kai held the existing fastest time and Jay was in second but he was pretty sure he would be in last that day. With a game of rock, paper, scissors, the five determined the order of who would go on the training course. Cole was first, Lloyd was second, Kai was third, Zane was fourth, and Jay was left for last. As always, Cole, Lloyd, Kai, and Zane effortlessly made their way through the course with Lloyd holding the fastest time, but still not beating Kai's ultimate record.

The moment Jay was dreading soon came upon him. It hurt extremely bad but he was able to make it through, trying to hop on his good leg whenever he could. His timing was horrific as he came in dead last and Jay kept tripping and stumbling over the multiple hurdles coming towards him. He tried his best to put the least amount of pressure possible on his injured ankle. When he had finished, the others wanted to ask Jay what was wrong because he never did that bad, but they knew it was pointless because he wouldn't answer anyway. They did have to admit, they sort of missed Jay's chatter.

Thinking Jay wasn't feeling too well because he did so bad, the other ninja decided to train by doing whatever each ninja felt like he needed to do instead of the course. The ninja of lightning was very, very glad about this and he began to swing around his nunchucks. His ankle was still throbbing from the course and Jay was pretty certain it was now worse. Leaning to the right took most of his weight off his injured ankle and allowed him to not look so bad. After waving around his nunchucks for a bit, he walked as best as he could to a mannequin and began attacking it with them. Lucky for Jay, the other ninja were too busy in their own training activities to notice his poor walking skills and somewhat awkward stance.

About two hours later, their training was complete for the day and Jay went straight to his room. It was difficult for him to hold back his cry of pain. Rolling up his pants and unwrapping his ankle showed him the damage that had been done that day. His whole foot was much more swollen than the night before and around his ankle nearly doubled in size. There was also a much larger amount of horrible looking bruises. Jay was at a complete loss of what to do so he began to cry-not a loud cry, but a silent cry. He cried because his ankle hurt extremely bad and he was sick of not speaking. In Jay's mind, the others were relieved by his silence, but in reality they were not.

Wiping away his tears, he knew he needed a better plan for the next day, and after thinking for a bit, Jay was pretty sure he had the perfect solution to hiding his injury.

 **So here is another chapter! I've never sprained my ankle before or know anybody who has, so sorry if I got what it looks/feels like wrong. I did try to do a bit of research. I am super glad you all have been liking this fanfic so far and I'm very thankful for all of your supportive reviews. Please keep those up so I know I'm staying on the right track.**

 **Thank you ShinyShiny9, Kai's Girlfriend, SwimmerNinja13, JayandNya4evr, MowsTrap, Lidy Garmadon, Applejack ninja lover, fadedmemories88, Sketchdex, TacoNightFury, ytweneboahkoduah2019, Craftastic 12, rainshadow1010, NinjagoFan1, Kairocksrainbow, Guest, Harry potter lov, Chosenbap, and Astrid16 for reviewing/following/favouriting! It really means a lot:) Sorry if I did not mention your name because sometimes I don't get notified of who reviewed/followed/favourited.**

 **Astrid16: Thank you so much:D**

 **Don't forget to review and God bless you all!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Temporary Solution

**Chapter Four: A Temporary Solution**

Early that morning, everyone on the Bounty was peacefully sleeping, that is, everyone other than our favourite blue ninja. Jay was creeping through the hallway to get to the main bathroom where all the medical equipment was kept. Rummaging through all sorts of medicine bottles, he was able to find what he was looking for. Jay was not really sure what it was called exactly, but he knew what the bottle looked like and had seen Zane use it hundreds of times on his brothers and him. It would make the area that you inject it into completely numb for quite awhile, which would allow him to not look so injured and take away his pain.

Grabbing a syringe, he took out the right amount of medicine and rolled up his pant to stick it in. It took a bit so fully take its effect, so by the time he woke up, Jay would be all set and ready. His ankle looked nasty now; it looked like the sky just before if gets fully dark and was rather swollen. Squinting his eyes to prepare himself for the prick, Jay slowly stuck in the needle like Zane had taught him. There was a slight pinch, but once he injected the medicine and pulled the syringe back out, the pinch was gone. Jay hid all his evidence of getting into the medical closet, limped back to his room, and fell soundly asleep.

Not too long later, it was time to wake up. Jay's ankle was completely numb and he felt no pain whatsoever. However, it did feel a bit weird to have his bottom left leg, ankle, and foot to be completely numb. Today, Jay was one of the first people up and got to enjoy a warm breakfast. He tried to not overuse his left ankle, but Jay nearly forgot about his injuries completely.

"Good morning, Jay," Sensei Wu said.

Jay nearly returned the "good morning" but stopped himself. He had been so concerned about his ankle that he had almost forgotten all about his no speaking ever again promise. Sensing something was off with his pupal, Wu asked Jay if everything was alright. As a response, Jay simply shook his head yes although he really was not. The Sensei was not too happy with Jay's answer as he was being a _lot_ quieter than normal, but the wise old man decided that if anything was wrong, it would eventually sort itself out. The ninja would not always have their Sensei to guide them.

Nya was making breakfast, and soon, all of the other ninja made their way to the dining room, but each of them looked a bit suspicious. Little did Jay know that they were sick of him being so quiet and genuinely missed his rambling. So, the night before, they made a scheme to try to get their brother to talk again.

You might wonder, "Why didn't they just tell him that they missed his old self and apologize?" The thing is, they were too ashamed to admit they missed him talking after everything they had said. They figured that if they could get Jay to talk, he would quit being so quiet and never realize they had missed the usual talking.

"Oh please," Lloyd said, "you call that an embarrassing story? Once, when I was at Darkley's Boarding School, some of the other boys died my hair pink and I didn't even know until the end of the day."

Whether this was true or not, the other ninja did not know, but as long as it got Jay to talk again, they were willing to make anything up.

"Hey, Jay," Kai said, "do you have any embarrassing childhood stories? Whoever has the best wins cotton candy."

When Kai saw the look in Jay's eyes, he thought he had Jay for sure. The blue ninja's mind swam with dozens of hilarious stories that he could tell his brothers and win that cotton candy. Oh, how Jay loved cotton candy. A story was on the tip of his tongue, but he refused to let it out. There was no chance he would give his brothers the satisfaction of making him brake his promise. When Jay still refused to speak, the other ninja were discouraged; they had thought their plan would have worked for shore.

After breakfast was over and cleaned up, Kai, Zane, Nya, Lloyd, and Cole went to figure out a new plan to get their brother to speak and Jay was left to himself. Unaware of the other ninja's schemes, Jay walked around the bounty and ended up in his room. The medicine he had used on his ankle had been working very well, almost too well because Jay had forgotten all about his injury. He was upset and feeling down because he thought the other ninja did not miss him talking and that they were off celebrating without him. Jay at least thought Nya would want his talking back. After he thought about this for a bit, the others had come up with a new plan and called Jay over the intercom placed in each of the rooms.

"Jay, we got some jammy dodgers, and if you want some, you will have to tell us over the intercom or they'll all be gone," Nya said.

Jay's mouth began to water. His own team was using his favourite foods against him. First cotton candy and now this. He was ever so tempted to use the intercom but restrained himself, deciding to try and run to get some. The only problem was that he did not know where everybody was. Flying out of his room, Jay went from room to room with all the speed he could muster so he too could eat some before Cole ate them all. Finally, he found his team in the kitchen, but all the jammy dodgers were gone.

"Sorry, Jay," Zane said, "you really should have used the intercom. We were not sure if you wanted some so we ate them all."

Jay scowled before leaving the room. He knew his friends were trying to get him to talk because when had he not wanted a jammy dodger? The problem was, he did not know they were trying to get him to talk again because they actually missed his usual self. Jay thought they were only trying to get him to break his promise or just being plain mean. He had to admit though, it was very difficult to not speak but Jay was a determined person and would prove his team wrong. As he was contemplating this, the alarm began to sound which meant only one thing-mission time.

 **Hello again! Sorry I didn't update twice this week but I'll probably just be doing one a week from now on because of lots of assignments and sometimes I feel sort of down:\ It makes me so happy that you like what I'm writing though, so I might make my fanfic a little longer than I originally intended if that's okay with you all. Don't forget to review:)**

 **26 reviews for one chapterXD You guys are unbelievably amazing! Thank you so so so so much bayboo20, fadedmemories88, Sketchdex, Kai's Girlfriend, Applejack ninja lover, harry potter, Kairocksrainbow, Craftasic12, ShinyShiny9, JayandNya4evr, Emily, TacoNightFury, MowsTrap, Guest, Ninja Pony, zwepty033, Astrid16, ABCSonicKirbyWarriors, SwimmerNinja13, Guest, AEStarWars, Blitzerwolf, TheFalconNinja2015, keprcmin, May, and sailorstorms1for your reviews/following/favouriting:D**

 **bayboo20: I'm so glad you like it:)**

 **Kairocksrainbow: You always spoil me with your dessertsXD**

 **Astrid16: Thanks! *Hugs you back***

 **ABCSonicKirbyWarriors: Yeah, I know but I personally like it when authors mention and thank everyone who's reviewed in an author's note. Besides, you can't PM guests but thank you for the suggestion:)**

 **God bless!**


	5. Chapter 5: Revealed

**Chapter Five: Revealed**

"What happened, sis?" Kai asked Nya as everyone arrived on the bridge.

"Some punks just robbed a bank in Ninjago City," Nya explained as she began flying the Bounty to the city.

The five ninja rushed to prepare their weapons as it was only a few minutes flight to Ninjago City. Soon, all of the tall buildings were in sight and they were right above the city bank. Nya lowered the anchor so the five boys could slide down like firemen. Bursting into the bank, they found that the criminals had already left. The ninja decided to split up and search for the thieves as they could not have gotten far because they did not have an escape car, plus, they were carrying heavy bags of money.

Jay looked down one road that led to a narrow, dark alley, but he did not think they would actually be there since it was such a cliche spot for a criminal. Apparently, though, these three blokes liked cliche. The blue ninja froze when he saw the three; he knew he was supposed to yell for his team when he found the criminals but he did not want to break his promise. In the second Jay took to think about this, the criminals had escaped over the brick wall at the end of the alley, bags of money in tote. Cole managed to witness this just before he was able to stop them.

"Jay," he said, very irritated, "why didn't you signal us? Now they got away."

As they too had no luck finding the robbers, Zane, Kai, and Lloyd met up with Jay and Cole.

"Can't you do _anything_ right?" Kai asked.

"Don't you think you are being a little too harsh, Kai," Lloyd said.

Kai's face softened. "I guess so. I'm sorry-hey, where is Jay?"

The ninja looked back and Jay was walking back to the Bounty. Jay really did not know what to do; he was on the verge of tears. If he talked too much during a mission, he would be yelled at and told to be quiet. If he was quiet, he was yelled at and told to speak. Couldn't they see Jay was only trying to please them? He was confused at what he should do and began to regret his oath of silence but pushed these thoughts aside when his ankle began to feel weird again. Worried that his anesthetic was wearing off, Jay hid behind a building to see his ankle, and after lifting up his pant and taking off his shoe, he began to wonder if numbing his ankle was not the best way to go. It looked the worst it had, by far. The bruising was horrific, almost as dark as the night sky and spread farther down his foot and up his leg, and the swelling was much worse. All of the activity made it pretty bad even though he couldn't feel it. Jay knew he had to get back before it completely wore off, because then, it would not feel too pleasant at all.

Putting his shoe back on (with much difficulty) and rolling his pant leg down, Jay ran up to where his brothers were already assembled on the Bounty's anchor and calling out his name. Once he too was on, it slowly began to rise until the five ninja were back aboard the flying pirate ship.

When Jay stepped on the deck, he knew he was gaining feeling back in his ankle, and fast. He went across the deck as fast as he could without the others really noticing and began his descent down the stairs. The anesthetic was wearing off much quicker than he would have imagined. On the first step Jay put his left foot on, the pain was almost unbearable. He was pretty certain he now had more than a sprained ankle. Jay was frozen in fear of continuing to go down.

"C'mon, Jay, what's the holdup?" Cole said.

There were only eight steps, but there felt like a thousand to the the ninja of lightning, but he knew he had to continue. The next step, the third stair, was on Jay's right foot so he was fine but the fourth step was not. It hurt worse than ever but Jay was almost there and had to walk naturally. When he reached the sixth stair and put his full body weight on his injured ankle, Jay could not take it; he couldn't support himself. The poor ninja cried out in pain and tumbled down the rest of the stairs. Fortunately for Jay, there were only two left.

"Jay!" the others exclaimed as he fell to the ground.

Nya pushed ahead of the other boys to help Jay up.

"Are you alright?" she asked, trying to help him up.

Jay could not take it anymore; he had to tell about his ankle. There was no way he could manage the shooting pain anymore.

"My ankle," he said. "I think I sprained it a few days ago and now it's worse."

"You should have told us, Jay," Zane said.

"Yeah, I know, but I thought you guys hated me for being such a chatterbox."

"Hated you? I'm sorry if my temper made you think that," Kai said. "I, like the rest of the team, was just frustrated."

"We actually started to miss all of your talking," Lloyd said.

"Come on," Nya began, "let's see about your ankle."

 **Thanks for reading and all of your support-it means a lot:) Well, unlike usual, I don't have too much to say in my author's note other than that I decided to probably not make this longer. So that means one more chapter and it's done; unless I change my mind again but I don't think so, but maybe.**

 **Shoutout and a big thank you to Applejack ninja lover, TheFalconNinja2015, Kai's Girlfriend, Kairocksrainbow, NinjagoninjaKXGIRL, SwimmerNinja13, MowsTrap, ShinyShiny9, Craftasic12, AEStarWars, JayandNya4evr, Guest, and Vixenlovesninjago for reviewing/favouriting/followingXD**

 **Applejack ninja lover: Thank you!**

 **SwimmerNinja13: Thanks for your understanding:)**

 **ShinyShiny9: I could tell you gave a lot of thought into your review and I appreciate it so much:D**

 **Sorry I say thank you so much, but I really do mean it! God bless!**


	6. Chapter 6: Addressing Old Wounds

**Sorry if I made it appear that the last chapter was the end. This is the real ending:(**

 **Chapter Six: Addressing Old Wounds**

Nya and Lloyd helped Jay hop to his room to get his ankle fixed up. They did not realize just how bad it was; the guilt building inside them was almost unbearable as the ninja knew they were kind of the ones responsible. Zane made him an ice-cast and Kai melted it off after the ice had done its job. Jay's ankle was then wrapped up in proper bandages and he was given the correct medicine to help with the pain and swelling.

"There," Zane said, "Now if you stay off of it, it should heal fine."

Noticing that everyone had disappeared, Sensei Wu came into the room to see what was going on. The ninja had to tell their Sensei everything that had happened and about Jay's ankle.

"And why was I not informed of this?" Wu said.

"I guess we were just embarrassed by how rotten we all were to Jay," Kai said.

"As brothers, you need to build each other up and support each other, not the opposite."

"Yes, Sensei," the ninja said in unison as they bowed their heads.

"We really do hope that you start talking again," Lloyd said to Jay as Zane left to retrieve some crutches.

Jay wanted to blurt out how much he had been missing to talk, but first he wanted to see just how much of an apology he could get out of his brothers.

"Yeah," Cole began, "We're really sorry."

"I guess I was a jerk too," Kai said despite hating to apologise and admit he was wrong.

Satisfied, Jay said, "I for one am glad you missed old motor mouth here, because I will admit, keeping quiet has been a challenge."

"Why didn't you tell us about your ankle?" Lloyd asked.

"I guess I thought you guys hated me and thought I was annoying. I didn't want to bother you with it," Jay said.

"Annoying? Maybe. Hate? Of course not," Cole said.

"Yeah, we would never hate you, even if my temper said otherwise," Kai said.

"What if I told you about my comic books and video games all night long? You still wouldn't hate me?" Jay asked.

"Even then."

"Well good, because I have so much to tell you guys."

The other ninja and Nya gave each other that "uh-oh" glance, preparing for the coming onslaught of chatter from Jay. Said blue ninja took a deep breath before spewing out without hardly any pause between words,

"SotherewasthisweirdthingandIthoughtIwasagonerand . . ."

Nevertheless, it was going to be a long night for the residents of the Bounty and they had definitely learned their lesson-never underestimate Jay again. There was much more to their blue friend than meets the eye.

 **I had no idea that so many of you would like this story so well when I started and it makes me so glad:) I don't want to finish, but if you go to my profile, vote on my poll of what story should I write next! I have a few different ideas. Also, don't forget to review and maybe I can get 100 reviews! That would be absolutely fantasticXD**

 **Shoutout to Emily, Maniac at Midnight, AEStarWars, fadedmemories88, JayandNya4evr, Kairocksrainbow, MowsTrap, Ninja Pony, Turbulence439, SwimmerNinja13, Bon Bon Girl 22, Kai's Girlfriend, Ninjago1019, ShinyShiny9, sandra, Fireember345, Sabine wren, Craftastic 12, and TheFalconNinja2015 for reviewing/following/favouriting! You guys are the absolute best and the reason why I write fanfiction:D**

 **JayandNya4evr: Jaya is like my #1 ship:)**

 **Ninja Pony: Did I not mention you? I'm so sorry, sometimes I don't get notified of reviews/follows/favourites (which is odd) and I try to check and make sure I have everybody, but I guess I didn't check to well. Sorry!**

 **Turbulence439: Thank you so much! That means a lot:D**

 **Bon Bon Girl 22: Like the actual movie? Sadly, no, I did not, but I'm flattered you thought I did. I wrote three Lego Movie fanfics-that's what my profile was saying. But that movie is fantastic!**

 **ShinyShiny9: Well I just felt like I said thank you too many times and it might have been annoying or something, but I truly am extremely grateful for all of your support.**

 **God bless you all!**


End file.
